Sonic and Spyro: War of Worlds
by RJ-the-Pacifist
Summary: Now, you may ask yourself, "Why is there a war of worlds?" or "What does this have to do with gaming?" Well, the worlds of gaming went under war, thanks to Eggman, Bowser, and a few other evil characters known in the virtual world. This is where it comes to Sonic, Spyro, Mario, and Crash Bandicoot. Their worlds got most of it. And this is how it all started. Rated T for Violence
1. Prologue - The Deaths of Heroes

**Here's another story! This will become a crossover of many, many, video ****gaming characters, and titles, and I don't own them at ALL. Sonic and ****Spyro are the main heroes, but so are Mario and Crash Bandicoot. Sonic ****and Spyro's names are the title, and crossover text. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sonic and Spyro: War of Worlds: Prologue - The Deaths of Heroes**

Now, you may ask yourself, "Why is there a war of worlds?" or "What does this have to do with gaming?" Well, the worlds of gaming went under war, thanks to Eggman, Bowser, Cortex, and a few other evil characters known in the virtual world. This is where it comes to Sonic, Spyro, Mario, and Crash Bandicoot. Their worlds got most of it. Let me tell you how it all began.

One day, Sonic was hanging out with his friend, Tails, in Green Hill Zone. They missed the old loops, tricks, and surprises Eggman had put down in this zone, it was definitely the origin of his speedy adventures with his brother. When he made it to the end, Tails was there to meet him.

"Sonic! That was the best time, yet! Great job!"

"Well, you know what they say, practice makes perfect. Say, the sky seems a little dim today, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but nothing's going to happen. You'll see."

Oh, but Tails was wrong, for today, would be the worst day of his life. Later, in Station Square, Sonic was visiting Shadow, having another race.

"You can't beat me, Sonic! I'm the Ultimate Lifeform!"

"Ultimate Lifeform my dust!" Sonic zoomed off, only for Shadow to catch up.

They kept running, and soon saw Tails, flying after them, with a paper in his hand. Sonic stopped, and Shadow kept going.

"Who's biting dust now, Son-" He slammed into a wall.

Sonic and Tails burst out laughing, as Shadow got up and skated over to them.

"Shads, you gotta admit, that was funny."

Shadow just growled. Tails had stopped, and handed Sonic the newspaper.

_FAMOUS HERO CRASH BANDICOOT KILLED BY ANONYMOUS_

"Crash Bandicoot? Why would someone kill him?"

"Who's Crash?" Shadow asked.

Tails spoke. "Crash was made by his nemesis in the 1960's, but went against him."

"Like you, Shads." Sonic said.

"Stop. calling. me. SHADS!"

"Okay, okay. Tails, continue."

"He's beat his nemesis many times, but then went racing, then disappeared in 2010."

"Disappeared?" Sonic asked.

Tails nodded. "Crash hasn't been heard of until now, in the paper."

"That's the twenty-second hero killed by 'Anonymous'. Sonic, your next, and last."

Sonic looked at Shadow. "What?"

"Twenty-two killed. You're 23. You're next. And you're the only hero I can think of."

"Shadow, You're a hero, too. You might be killed as well.

"I know, Sonic. I will be, but not without a fight."

"Same."

"Is that so, hedgehogs? I believe you're time is up." The two turned.

"Eggman!" Sonic yelled.

"Hello hedgehogs! Lovely day, a day to die for!"

"In your dreams, Egghead!"

Sonic and Shadow formed a double spindash, and cut straight through his pod.

Eggman pleaded, "Sonic, Shadow, I was kidding! I was sent to kill! I didn't want to!"

Sonic smirked. "This has happened before with Dark Gaia. Give up, Eggman."

Eggman nodded, but let out a low chuckle. The Egg Carrier appeared in the sky, and shot a lazer towards Sonic and Shadow.

"SONIC! SHAD-" He was cut off by a huge explosion, and he took cover.

When it was over, Tails came out, and and looked around. Eggman was nowhere to be seen, along with Sonic and Shadow. It took him hours, before he found them, or what was left. He found Shadow, in a pool of blood, with his eyes closed.

"Shadow..."

Eggman came back, nothing with him.

"I'm sorry Tails, my Egg Carrier was overtaken by Bowser and his army."

"Really?"

"Yes, they plan to take over every world. But first, they had to rid of all heroes."

"They, what?"

"Bowser, and a few others, including me, want to start a war. We've just started Phase 2."

There was silence, before Tails pulled out his arm cannon, and shot Eggman strait through the chest.

"Don't worry Sonic, I will have my revenge."

* * *

After that, Tails made an army, formed of robots and mobians, and went after Bowser. He failed, then added other gaming worlds, like Spyro, Crash, and Mario. Bowser did the same, with the same worlds. Then other worlds, like Rayman, Pokemon, and others, got the word, and joined the fight. That's how the War of Worlds started. Stay tuned for the next chapter, where a big surprise is awaiting you.


	2. Returning and Learning

**Sonic and Spyro: War of Worlds Chapter 2 - Returning and Learning**

Everything was in chaos, and despair. Everyone had either became part of the rebel force, Bowser's army, or slave. Everyone else was dead. Everyone, but one. Silver and Azul. They had their own base in hiding, and no one knew of them, or the powers they possessed. Silver had telekinesis, and Azul had the Chaos Force on his side, something, that none had in this time. They used it to help in the fight to save the worlds, but never joined the rebellious group. They were working on something, that no one ever thought of. They wanted to bring back the heroes of the past

"Azul, is it done?" Silver asked.

"Almost...done! Finally, we can do what we sought out for."

Silver nodded, and started it up. Soon, a bright light shone, and the two covered they're eyes. When it faded, four beings were in it, awake, and alive. Azul brought over a scanner, and identified them. Then, he spoke.

"Blue hedgehog. Name, Sonic. Status, Hero of Station Square, and occasionally, Mobius." Silver smiled at this, and motioned for him to continue.

"Purple dragon. Name, Spyro. Status, The Legendary Purple Dragon, born every two centuries. Orange Bandicoot. Name, Crash. Status, Hero."

"Who's the last one?"

"Human. Name, Mario. Status, Hero of Mushroom Kingdom/plumber."

Silver smiled. "We've done it, Azul. Now, the heroes will return."

"Right. But will they know everything about they're past?"

"Yes, but they won't know anything five hours before their deaths."

Azul nodded, and opened it, so they could get out. Sonic was the first to speak.

"God, where on Mobius am I?"

"Not Mobius, The Land of Destruction."

"What? Wait, who are you?" The blue hedgehog asked.

"My name is Silver, and this is my brother, Azul."

Azul waved.

Spyro smirked. "You don't look alike at all."

"I know. I actually found him six years ago. From then on, we bonded, and we became brothers."

"Like my brother, Tails. Speaking of Tails, where is he?"

"Who's Tails?" Azul asked.

"He's a two tailed fox, who's really good at inventing. It's a nickname, but we forgot his first name. I think it's something like Kiles."

"Miles?" Sonic nodded. "He's Miles now, and he's the leader of the rebel alliance."

"What rebel alliance?"

Sliver and Azul explained to them what had happened over the years. The heroes were shocked.

"If something happened like that, then we need to stop them." Spyro said.

Crash did a thumbs up.

"Can you even talk?" Sonic asked him.

He shook his head, and shrugged.

"I can fix that." Azul said, and picked up a collar.

"Whoa, wait a minute, he's not a Dog, he's a, an..."

"Bandicoot."

"Alright. He's a bandicoot. He shouldn't be like that."

"Sonic, If it'll help us, it'll help." Mario said. Crash nodded in agreement.

"The collar will depend on how you're voice should've been." He nodded again, and Azul put it on.

There was silence. "Well, try it!" Azul said, exited.

"Thanks much for the new voice, mate. This is better already!"

"Australian Bandicoot. Nice..." Spyro said sarcastically.

"You got a problem, mate? I'll show you who's boss, Drago!"

Sonic had to stop him from attacking Spyro.

"Dude, stop. We don't want to be killed again."

"What? Killed again?"

"Silver explained earlier. Weren't you listening?"

"Sorry, mate. That's a no go."

"Fine, I'll explain again. But everyone has to listen.

_About 20 minutes of retelling true fact later..._

"Really? Then we gotta save the world!" Spyro yelled.

"Before we do that, we have to learn about each other." Sonic said.

"He's right, mates. We can't do this without knowing about each other. We might learn a few things that will help us along the way. You never know."

"He's right. No matter how much."

"How much, what?"

"That doesn't matter. Let's do this first." Sonic said

The others nodded, and sat on the ground to start.

* * *

**Finally, I finish, it's almost midnight. Now, I don't want anything about Australian Crash. My book, my plans. And, P.S. I don't know anything else about Australian accent. Maybe. Actually, no. :| Don't worry, I'll get there. Please read on and review, because despite the first, things will get better. And, I want to see your thoughts on this...unless you're scared to review.**


	3. Heroes and Helpers

**Sonic and Spyro: War of Worlds Chapter 3 - Heroes and Helpers**

"I guess I'll start. I'm Sonic, and I'm a hedgehog. I have the ability to run faster than the speed of sound."

"I'm Spyro, and I'm a dragon. I am a legend in my world, as the purple dragon born every two centuries. I can breathe fire, and fly."

"I'm Crash, I'm a bandicoot, and I can spin like a tornado. That's pretty much it."

"That's fine, Crash. It might come in handy." Spyro said.

Crash nodded.

"Well, I'm Mario, I'm a human, I guess, and I saved my world from Bowser."

"Anything special?" Crash asked.

"I have power ups."

"Well, did any of you have a companion? Usually every hero does." Azul asked.

"Well, I had my brother, Tails, excuse me, Miles. But I'll go with Shadow, my number one rival at speed. But we've had some good times."

"I had many, but I'll go with my old friends, Sparx, and Cynder."

"My mates were Coco, and Crunch. They were family, and they helped a bunch."

"I had my brother, Luigi. He was cowardly, but he was brave.

"You guys done yet?" Silver asked

"Yeah." Sonic replied.

"Because I know where we can find some of them guys you were talking about." Azul said.

"Really?"

Azul nodded. "Miles, you know, Shadow is dead, Sparx is dead, Cynder is unknown, but I see her sometimes, Coco and Crunch are part of the rebels, and Luigi, is Bowser's servant. I think we'll be able to save him though."

"We can." Silver said.

Mario sighed. Sonic came to his side.

"Don't worry, I could be in and out of there in a flash, and save Luigi. But we'll save him, don't you worry."

Mario gave Sonic a thumbs up, and looked down. Then, the blue blur walked over to Azul.

"Can we save Sparx and Shadow?"

Azul nodded.

"Silver! Start it!"

"Start what?"

"The machine!"

Silver nodded and started it up.

"Only he knows how to turn it on. I'll just put in the data..."

The machine flashed. Then again, faster. It kept doing this, faster and faster, until it couldn't, and everyone covered their eyes. Moments later, it faded, and smoke came out. Then, everyone looked at the machine. Something stepped out, and another flew out.

"So, what's the plan?" One figure said.

Soon, the smoke blew away, and Shadow stood, with a yellow dragonfly on his head.

"Good to have you back, Shadow." Sonic said.

"You too, Sparx." Spyro replied.

"Spyro, I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Welcome to the resistance, mates." Crash said.

"When did you get an Australian accent, Spyro?"

"That wasn't me, that was Crash." Spyro said, Crash coming to his side.

"Again, what's the plan, Sonic."

"We have to find the rest of us. Apparently, we're the resistance. The people we're looking for, is Cynder, Tails, Coco, Crunch, and Luigi."

Shadow nodded.

"Guys, I suggest we finally find this, 'rebel alliance'." Crash said.

"Agreed." Mario said.

They went out of the base to see chaos, tragedy, and grief.

"God...this is what happened..." Spyro said.

"What's the co-ordinates, Silver?" Azul asked.

Seventy five longitude, seventy latitude."

"Everyone saw a flash, then white for a few seconds, then, it repeated backwards, and they were by a village.

"Who did that?" Silver asked.

Sonic pointed to Shadow.

"More effective, and quicker. Now let's find Tails."

"Call him Miles when we see him." Sonic said.

"Why?"

"That's his actual name."

Shadow nodded, and they started walking towards the main base of the rebels. Soon, they made it.

"Alright guys, let me do this."

Silver knocked on the fence, and a wolf and bear came forward.

"What is your business here." The bear asked.

"We're here to see Miles. I need to inform him of something big."

"Then you may proceed. Sleet, show them the way."

'Sleet' nodded, and led the group. Soon, they came to a tent, and the wolf went inside.

"What is it, Sleet?"

"Sir, a group is here to see you."

"What group."

"They call themselves, The Resistance of Heroes."

"Let them in."

The wolf nodded, and went out of the tent.

"You may go in."

Silver nodded.

"Remember what we said. Wait until Azul shows the signal to come in. Sonic, you come first."

The heroes nodded, and watched the two walk inside.

"Hello, Miles."

Miles looked up to see Silver.

"Silver. It's been a while now. Do you need anything?"

He shook his head. "I have something to show you though. Me and my brother, Azul, have been working on a surprise for you."

Azul did the signal.

"What is it?" He asked, getting out of his seat.

"Why don't you see for yourself."

Silver and Azul came out of the way, and Miles stared at the door. Then, the door opened, and Sonic went inside.


	4. This War Is Won

Sonic and Spyro: War of Worlds Chapter 4 - This War Is Won

"S-Sonic? You're...you're..." Miles stammered as Sonic walked over, and hugged him.

"Hey, Miles."

"It's...wait, what?"

"I know you're Miles now. Silver and Azul told me."

Sonic backed away a little, but Miles held him there. Sonic smiled, and turned to Silver.

"Bring the rest in."

He nodded, and went outside, only to be back seconds later, with the rest.

"Miles, can you let go, we're being watched."

"What do you mean?" He asked then looked over, and backed away from the blue blur. "Who are you all?"

Miles didn't notice the one in front. "The Resistance of Heroes."

He looked at the black hedgehog, starting to cry tears of joy.

"Shadow...but who are the rest?"

Sonic told him. Miles nodded, and stared at Silver and Azul.

"Thank you. We can finally win this war!"

"But first, I need my family. And, so do the rest." Crash said.

"Who are they."

"We've got Coco, Crunch, Cynder, and Luigi to find."

"And one of them is in the hands of the enemy." Sonic added.

Mario looked down, and sighed. Miles could already tell who it was.

"Crash, you're in luck that Coco and Crunch are here. But, they're out on a scouting mission. They'll be back soon. For now, why don't we tell the rest that you've returned."

Everyone nodded, and Miles, Silver, and Azul went around telling everyone to meet at the middle of camp. When everyone was gathered, Miles spoke.

"Everyone, I have something to tell you. We have won this war, but not exactly yet. But here's how we'll win!"

The four heroes came up by Miles, and a burst of cheers and applause sounded throughout the camp.

"Tomorrow, We will infiltrate Bowser's Castle, and take him out once and for all!"

Everyone cheered, and celebrated throughout the camp. Miles and the heroes went back to the tent, and celebrated themselves.

* * *

Meanwhile, a spy had just ran into Bowser's Castle, and was about to tell him the news.

"What is it?" A voice boomed through the room.

"My King, the rebels have found a way, that they say, can win the war."

"What? Who are they?!"

"They say, they are heroes-"

"When are they coming?"

"They say, tomorrow. I will tell the army to be prepared for an attack." The spy said, and ran off.

The King thought, and called for his closest ally, Cortex. After a few minutes, Cortex came into the room on a scooterboard.

"What do you need, Bowser?"

"For the last time, call me King!"

The doctor sighed. "Alright, King Bowser, what do you need?"

"The enemy camp has a secret weapon they call, 'heroes'. If it's the heroes we're thinking of, then we need to kill them, again. Tell the other villans, and tell them to get prepared for battle."

"Even Wily?"

"Yes, that idiot. Now, leave me."

Cortex nodded and left.

* * *

**Yes, small chap. But at least it's up. Please review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
**


	5. Rewrite Notice

**Everyone, I decided to rewrite this. But the rewrite itself will begin from chapter 3, but the first two chapters will have tweaks to make them seem better. Also, STOP TELLING ME THAT SPYRO HAS MORE THAN MEETS THE EYE. I KNOW ABOUT HIS ELEMENTS AND SHIT. sigh Anyways, sorry about the hiatus, but I've had no clue on how to continue it from here. Hope you understand.**

**-RTDH**


	6. Update - Finished Forever

_**Alright...alright...I've been seeing the hate reviews. Guess what? This is an old story of mine. I really plan on not continuing this at all, considering that this has trailed off to nowhere. I will delete this eventually, seeing bullschkavit that people want to kill me with hate. I really do know it's cheezy, Tails doesn't fit, nothing fits. So therfore, this story will never be completed, but I will keep it here to see how well I progressed in my writing ability over my life. So please, stop the hate, I don't want to tolerate it on my old stories. I've got other things to do.**_

_**This has been an author's note/update from Raven Darkstar II. Thank you, and good day.**_


End file.
